Rainy Heart
by CherryRyn96
Summary: Sepenggal kisah penyesalan Sasuke karena kepergian gadisnya./ Gaje / DLDR /


Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

.

.  
DLDR

.

.

.

Enjoy!

.

.

Hari ini pun sama seperti hari sebelumnya. Hujan yang turun dari langit seolah tengah memperolok diriku. Memperolok diriku yang kesepian, merana dan tenggelam dalam penyesalan. Hey, apa kau lihat dari sana? Apa kau lihat betapa hancur nya aku sekarang? Berjalan di bawah langit yang tengah menumpahkan ribuan tetes kristalnya, berharap kau akan datang dan memelukku. Tolong aku, disini terlalu dingin. Akankah aku mati dalam kedinginan ini? Tolong kembalilah, hati ini merindukanmu, rindu yang membuncah ini meremukkan hatiku. Apa kau bisa merasakan dan mendengarnya? Seperti langit yang menangis, hatiku juga ikut menangis.

Hujan menyadarkanku akan arti merindu. Hujan juga membawaku pada kata perpisahan, hujan membuatku takut dan selalu meneteskan air mata tanpa kusadari. Tolong hentikan hujan ini dan beri aku kesempatan satu kali lagi untuk melihat senyummu. Tolong datanglah dan jauhkan aku dari minuman yang memabukkan ini. Minuman ini perlahan merusak tubuhku. Apakah ini jalan yang tuhan berikan agar aku bisa melihatmu dan memohon maaf darimu? Tolong datanglah sekali saja dan katakan apa yang harus ku lakukan.

"Sasuke."

Lihatlah aku mulai gila, aku seolah mendengar suara indahmu yang mengalun begitu lembut memanggil namaku. Tapi hatiku berkata tidak apa, lebih baik seperti ini. Teruslah mengalun ditelingaku, teruslah menyerukan namaku, setidaknya hati yang kosong ini sedikit terisi.

"Sasuke-kun."

Bahkan panggilan yang kurindukan kembali terngiang ditelingaku. Mata ini ingin tetap terpejam dan terus membayangkan kau memanggil namaku. Tolong tetap seperti itu, biarkan aku selalu mengingat suaramu yang indah, karena tak ada kenangan indah kita yang bisa ku kenang. Aku hanya memberikan luka dan air mata untukmu tapi kau selalu memberi senyum lembutmu untukku.

"Tolong buka matamu."

Aku merasakan tangan halusmu menyentuh pipiku, khayalan ini terasa begitu nyata. Tolong jangan bangunkan aku dan biarkan aku tetap dalam dunia semu ini.

"Tolong hentikan ini, Sasuke-kun. Buka matamu dan lihatlah aku. Tatap Sakura-mu ini."

Kata-kata itu seperti menghipnotis diriku, mata ini perlahan terbuka dan kembali meneteskan air matanya. Benarkah itu dirimu? Apa kau mendengarkan jeritan hatiku dan memutuskan turun dari surga untukku? Bisakah aku memelukmu sekarang? Apa kau akan menghilang saat aku akan memelukmu? Kedua kakiku rasanya tak sanggup lagi berdiri. Kau tahu? Hujan membuatku sadar betapa dalamnya aku menyakitimu. Rasa bersalah yang terlalu besar ini membuat aku gila sampai aku bisa melihat kau berdiri dihadapanku, tersenyum begitu manis. Sinar rembulan yang menerpa wajah cantikmu, membuatku berpikir bahwa kau bidadari khayangan yang turun ke bumi.

"Berhenti berpikir kalau aku adalah hantu dan mahkluk gaib lainnya."

Tubuhku membeku saat kata-kata itu terlontar dari bibir cherrymu, bolehkah aku berharap? Berharap ini nyata, berharap kau kembali lagi kesisiku. Rasa hangat yang menjalar ditubuhku membuatku bangun dari semua rasa sakitku. Pelukan ini nyata dan begitu juga dirimu.

"Maaf telah membohongimu. Aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu seperti ini, aku tak menyangka akan berefek sebesar ini padamu. Aku hanya ingin membuktikan perkataan Naruto. Dan sekarang aku percaya bahwa Uchiha Sasuke mencintai Haruno Sakura. Sikapmu selama ini padaku membuatku hampir menyerah, tapi naruto datang padaku dan meyakinkanku. Kau tahu Sasuke-kun? Perpisahan adalah guru terbaik untuk mengajarimu betapa berartinya seseorang dihidupmu. Aku pun merasakannya, saat kau jauh dariku, hidupku seperti kehilangan warnanya. Maafkan aku."

Tidak, tolong jangan minta maaf Sakura. Ini bukan salahmu tapi ini adalah kebodohanku, terima kasih telah kembali dalam hidupku. Terima Kasih.

"Aku mencintaimu, Sakura. Sangat mencintaimu, tolong jangan pergi lagi, tetaplah seperti ini sampai hujan dihatiku mereda."

Kupeluk erat tubuh mungilmu, melampiaskan rasa rindu yang sudah lama kutahan ini. Hujan mungkin kembali memperolokku, tapi biarlah. Setidaknya hujan juga mengembalikan dirimu kesisiku. Bukankah itu benar, jika selepas hujan akan ada pelangi yang indah. Dan kaulah pelanginya, Sakura.

.

.

.

.

.

End.

Bingung mau bilang apa, happy reading aja lah.

CherryRyn96 


End file.
